Unexpected: A Jamko Story
by jamko4ever
Summary: Here is my first story since Jamko's engagement. Let's just say this is gonna be a fun emotional roller-coaster as the trajectory of this story reminds me of "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol. Anyways, hope you enjoy the Jamko feels.
1. Chapter 1

"We never needed a fortune-teller with a crystal ball," Eddie Janko sang passionately as she sat in the passenger seat of her Porsche.

Jamie Reagan couldn't believe how hyper she was as they sat in standstill traffic on the Montauk Highway, even if they had just spent five days on the beach together on an extended Independence Day weekend getaway. Eddie had arranged the much-needed vacation for them with one of her father's old business partners as an engagement present, staying at his beachfront house in Montauk.

Her Porsche was the obvious transportation option considering the wealthy town they were visiting, and Jamie loved any excuse to drive it. He had admired Porsches since he was an impressionable teenager, but he fell in love with this one during their first week as partners. Of course, this was after he fell in love with his soon-to-be wife when he first laid eyes on her.

She continued, "…to tell us in the autumn that the leaves are gonna fall, or if the evening sun will slip into the sea." Jamie felt the left side of his mouth smirk because he loved the next line: "It's inevitable like you and me."

He secretly enjoyed how she sang the song that they argued about before their first kiss in all of her bubbly and demonstrative glory, but he doesn't want to let that sneak through because he knows he will catch hell for it like he did that night in drunken haze. The song meant even more knowing that their parents had a special connection to it as well.

Eddie kept on singing, "How did you know when you were in love?" Jamie was terrible with remembering lyrics as she found out early on in their partnership, but he was pretty sure that that wasn't how the original song went.

He turned to glance at her, puzzled. She looked into his eyes and held his gaze as she expressed, "You smiled back at me and your face lit up the moon. You took my breath away, I was hooked from the moment I laid my eyes on you." Jamie knew how lucky he was to find his soulmate, let alone work with her every day especially after the close calls they'd experienced during their partnership.

Jamie couldn't admit his feelings for the most beautiful woman he had ever met when he told his older sister four years ago, 'She's a real pain. I mean, she's always trying to tell me what to do. She eats too much, she's opinionated, she never listens, and she's constantly making plans for me without consulting me.' But he knew deep down before they even kissed that Edit Marie Janko would be the future Mrs. Jameson Reagan, even though it took it almost losing her to shake some sense through every cell of his body to truly convince himself to act upon those feelings.

Eddie sang the familiar refrain again, taking off her seatbelt partway through so she could properly tease her fiancé. Only a half hour into the lengthy drive, she had started performing this ridiculous charade that he had been trying his best to not acknowledge as he was trying to focus on not hitting the car in front of him on the log-jammed expressway. He had been glancing her way here and there, but now he was attempting to stifle his chuckles as she tried to distract him from the endless traffic ahead of them. Jamie couldn't hold back his thoughts any longer, "You're the most ridiculous person I've ever met, but I honestly never get tired of you."

Eddie smiled as her tone softened when she carried on with her adapted song, "Why is it only you I'm thinking of? In the absence of love, nothing's worth fighting for. We dug a hole so deep we could never get out. Nobody can understand unless they're in it too." Jamie could not have said it better as he agreed wholeheartedly.

She sang the chorus again before grasping his hand for the final verse, "Because of you, I could believe in happy endings again, and I'm reassured every time we embrace. It took a lot of faith to get us here. Against all odds, we made it happen. You can count on me, forever and always…" Jamie squeezed her hand in return as thanks for her blessing him with her heartwarming performance.

Jamie holds her gaze for just a tender moment before reverting his attention to getting them home safely. He is actually somewhat sad when her crazy act is over but also grateful at the same time because he wants to soak in their last few hours together away from the city, even if it is spent in the worst traffic he's been stuck in since his trips to and from Harvard for his three years of law school.

Jamie reminded himself of a piece of advice that his grandfather gave him during one of their bonding sessions shortly after they announced their engagement at family dinner. 'It is not talking of love but living in love that is everything.'

Eddie broke through his trance, "What did you say?" Jamie was confused, but he must have let the words leave his lips under his breath.

Jamie repeated the wise words, "It is not talking of love but living in love that is everything."

With a gentle squeeze of his hand, Eddie replied sincerely, "Aw, Jamie. Where did you get that from?"

Jamie responded with a smile, "It was one of the first things my grandfather told me after you joined us for dinner the first time."

Tears started to form in both of their eyes as they recalled that life-changing weekend. After a lengthy quiet moment, Eddie laughed and asked, "What do you think the dinner conversation covered this weekend?"

Eddie had been to several family dinners now and loved every moment of them. The talks about the job and their current cases, the lighthearted moments, the heartfelt wisdom, and of course the homemade food; she loved it all and looked forward to them each week. They beat the hell out of her lonely Sunday meals in front of the TV watching football or some show marathon.

They both knew that what would normally be a two-and-a-half-hour drive was going to take at least four hours thanks to the holiday traffic, so Jamie welcomed the new conversation topic. "Probably how many leftovers there would be without your huge appetite at the table," Jamie tried to say with a straight face, but inevitably broke into uncontrollable laughter as his fiancée slapped his chest in disbelief.

"UGH! SERIOUSLY?!" She couldn't hold back now. "Come on! I'm sure our absence came up, especially you as the rabbit-food-eater of the bunch."

Jamie scoffed at her dig at his vegetarian diet but quickly moved past that to say, "I'm sure our absence came up. There were definitely a number of jabs at our expense were thrown around that wouldn't be if we were present. I don't know. The adults probably shared drinks after to further discuss our escapade, but I don't want to think about that because we will surely get ribbed for it next weekend."

Eddie just silently nodded and leaned back in her seat to put her seatbelt back on and get comfortable for the long ride with no end in sight.

With no peep out of Eddie in several minutes, Jamie looked over to his fiancée and found her sound asleep. In the standstill traffic, Jamie put the sportscar in park for a moment to turn around and grab a blanket out of one of their bags before he unfolded it and gently laid it across her curled-up body.

After returning his focus to driving, Jamie absentmindedly turns on the radio and starts searching for a radio station to keep himself awake. He glances over to his peacefully resting partner once more to make sure the music didn't stir her from her slumber before his mind wanders off.


	2. Chapter 2

(NOTE: references non-Jamko events from episode 7x20, titled "No Retreat, No Surrender")

Eddie had fallen asleep on the ride back to NYC from Montauk and her mind drifted off to relive a conversation from over a year ago…

* * *

Eddie was finishing getting ready for her shift in the unusually quiet women's locker room.

"So, has time away from Reagan given you a new perspective on the job?" Officer Kara Walsh asked as she approached Eddie's locker. Kara knew Eddie as well as anyone not named Jameson Reagan, including her feelings toward her usual partner.

Eddie did not respond as she was dreading another day of work without Jamie by her side. Kara shook her shoulder as she exclaimed, "Hey, Janko! You there?"

Eddie turned to her fellow officer and stuttered, "Uh, what? Did you say something?"

Kara repeated her question, "I asked if not working with Reagan has given you a new perspective on the job?"

"Oh, um… I guess. Never really thought about it, to be honest," Eddie answered unconvincingly.

"Okay, girlfriend. Spill!" Kara declared.

Eddie scoffed, "What are you talking about?"

"Come on, Janko. Seriously? I'm a cop too, and I've known you long enough to know when you've got more than just where you wanna go for lunch on your mind," Kara verbalized.

Eddie paused for a moment before answering, "Okay… no, it hasn't changed my perspective on the job, but…" She was sheepishly smiling now.

Kara was in her face now, "But what?!"

Eddie couldn't tease her closest female cop friend any longer, "But it has made me think about some stuff off the job…"

Now Officer Walsh was channeling her teenage self, "Oooooo… you've been dreaming about Jamie, not Officer Reagan!"

Eddie cried, "Shut up!" Reacting instinctively, she almost mock slapped Kara like she would if it was Jamie teasing her. Restraining herself, she continued in a hushed tone, "Can you at least keep it down?"

"Yeah." Kara nodded before responding through giggles, "But like, what kind of dreams?"

Eddie spoke firmly but quietly, "One false move and you owe me drinks for a month… got it?!"

Kara kept nodding, "Yeah, yeah. So, what is it? Tell me everything."

Eddie finally began to spill the beans, "What do you call that half-awake, half-dreaming state, where nothing is coherent but everything makes sense?"

"Um…" Kara took a second to process before answering, "I think it's called love…"

"Well then," Eddie was blushing more than she cared to admit, "I think I might be… in love with him."

"Oh my gosh! Well, that's new," Kara gasped. "But I think that's something you don't think, that's something you usually know."

Eddie couldn't hold back any longer, "I know, but he's my partner on the job. And he seems to want to keep it that way. I gotta do what I can to not screw it up for him. And then, you throw in the fact that he's the Commissioner's son…" She took a moment to compose herself, "If it's gonna happen, he has to make the first move. So this split up is actually making it harder to keep it that way…"

"How's that?"

Eddie continued, "It's like an extra layer to my bulletproof vest. Something I gotta wear since he's my partner. But when I see him off the job, the vest is paper thin so any little thing could break through, even though it's supposed to not let certain things in."

"Hmm… like?"

"Like some ideas of romantic love," Eddie's cheeks were as red as the despised tomato when she responded. "What a real relationship in broad daylight would be like. Two things I know Jamie isn't a fan of at the moment."

Kara was really curious now, "Well, what's in that for you? I mean I know what he's missing out on, but…"

"Lots. The sex." Eddie verbalized through giggles as she remembered telling Jamie about how he'd be spoiled for life if they ever got together. "The thrill of living in a secret little world together."

"Okay. And now?"

"And now… he's admitted he has feelings… and hinted at more… and considering the dangers of the job," an anguished look fell across Eddie's face. "We may only have this one chance… to see if it works out in the world."

Kara was rubbing her back as she tried to cheer Eddie up, "So… what did you two do last night?"

Eddie had to laugh at how Kara knew that she and Jamie were hanging out together off the job more than ever since they had been split apart on the job for that silly-feud-turned-IA-punishment. Eddie took a deep breath before she admitted, "We just went out for drinks after our separate tours… You know, the usual."

Kara hummed in response.

"I don't know why, but there… there was something off about him last night."

Kara was confused, "Like in a bad way?"

Eddie replied, "No… no, I just noticed something… something slightly different about him. Like he missed our time together on the job… Like he was over the moon to be sitting at the bar with me… Like how I imagine he looked as a kid on Christmas morning, when he first laid eyes on the gift he'd been wanting for months… Like he was, oh my god… Like he's actually in love, with me!"

Kara was grinning at her friend's realization, "So, do you still need that thicker vest then?"

The sheepish grin returned to her face as Eddie shook her head.

"Well, not for nothing, but none of this shocks me." Kara laughed as her friend stared her down, "But if it was me, and I got an arrow through my heart thanks to the Commissioner's son, I would definitely keep the vest on."

Eddie nodded, "I know… but I can't anymore. Not after last night."

"Why not?"

"Like I said, with this job, you never know what's around the next corner," Eddie took a deep breath before deliberately pacing the next thought, "And I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened, and we never gave this a shot."

"I guess," Kara was smiling as she squeezed Eddie's shoulder, attempting to reassure her. "Well, I'll support you however I can with whatever you decide."

Eddie returned the smile, "Thanks, girl. You're the best."

At that moment, there's a knock on the locker room door.

From the hallway, Officer Jamie Reagan asked, "Everyone decent?" Having already done the necessary recon, he knew that only Officers Janko and Walsh were the only female officers unaccounted for.

* * *

Jamie's older sister Manhattan Assistant District Attorney Erin Reagan called in a favor to Sergeant Anthony Renzulli, asking if Jamie and his partner can patrol the Bronx housing project where she was trying to eradicate the drug trade and other illegal activities from a tip-turned-request from a witness from one of her old cases (whose young son had been assaulted due to his cooperation). Renzulli agreed, knowing that it would cause more fuss for everyone if he didn't comply. He realized the unexpected phone call had made him late for his meeting before roll call, so he gathered his things and made his way to the muster room. Luckily, Renzulli ran into the youngest Reagan on the way there, so he told Jamie about his special assignment and asked him to inform his partner since he was already running late.

Jamie simply nodded and headed toward the women's locker room, even though his temporary partner Officer Patimkin had called out sick. He had overheard in the men's locker room that Eddie's temporary partner Officer Welch was stuck with jury duty for the week, so he knew exactly who to bring along to help his sister.

A few minutes before roll call, Jamie found himself in the women's locker room, seeming to have interrupted a conversation between the two female officers. He decided to not acknowledge his untimely arrival because he figured it was just their usual girl gossip. Jamie greeted Kara, then immediately turned his attention to Eddie as he explained the situation and asked if she would join him for the day.

* * *

Eddie reacted as if he had just asked her to the prom, almost jumping out of her skin to exclaim, "Hell yeah!" because she had been assigned to a desk while Welch had jury duty and she hated it more than words could describe. Remembering they had been separated for a reason, Eddie became sheepish as she did not want a boss to say something or IA to catch them and get in further trouble.

When she expressed her concerns, Jamie reassured her, "Come on, Eddie! This is a special assignment, Renzulli trusts us, and it'll make his life easier because he won't have to split up another partnership for the day." Using his puppy dog eyes to help his case before he continued, "Please? …Seriously, if we catch hell for it, I'll take the blame, all right?" Jamie knew that she could not resist his pleading look as much as she wanted to do so.

A smile returned to Eddie's face as she conceded, "Alright, but you're buying lunch and drinks after tour."

"Oh, here we go again…" Jamie chuckled as he patted his favorite partner on the shoulder. The lady cops joined in on the laughing fit as some normalcy returned to the 12th precinct.

When the three veteran cops were finally able to control their laughter and return to the task at hand, Jamie simply asked, "Got your vest?"

Eddie grinned as she replied, "As always."

"Good… Well whatcha waiting for? Let's go, slowpoke," Jamie jabbed as he turned toward the door.

Eddie began to trail Jamie before quickly turning to Kara and winking at her, excited to be back with her steady partner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stuck in standstill traffic on the way home, Jamie had let his mind wander off to relive the pleasures of their first vacation together…**

He didn't realize how desperately they needed the time away from the city, the job, and his… no, their family (he was still getting used to that, but in the best way possible) until Eddie rolled down the windows as she turned her Porsche onto a Montauk street lined by palatial beach houses. She took a deep breath of the beach breeze and sighed, "Nowhere in the city could give us true R&R like this. Not even Great Kills."

Jamie had to chuckle at her smug dig at Danny's go-to defense of Staten Island ('the greatest beach in the five boroughs'). He replied, "Yeah. Can't say I miss the smells and sounds of the city either. I'll take the beach's breeze, sand, and waves any day."

As Eddie parked her car in the driveway, Jamie was blown away at the beachfront estate before his eyes. He had been to a few parties at mansions with his Harvard Law buddies over the last decade, but none of them had a second house even close to something like this. He couldn't even comprehend how much money her dad's former business partner had, but no amount of money could make him happier than spending 5 days alone with his fiancée on the beach. His trance was only broken when Eddie asked him to help her with the bags.

When Eddie opened the front door, Jamie was even more dumbfounded. They had graciously received many sweet and thoughtful engagement gifts over the last few months, but a vacation in this house might outdo any honeymoon they could afford on their salaries.

Jamie was having a hard time putting his thoughts into words as they took a quick tour of the place, but as they brought their bags into the master bedroom, he exclaimed, "Are you serious?" The room led out to a balcony overlooking the beach with a breathtaking view of the horizon.

After he moved closer to the sliding door to properly take in the stunning sight of the sun setting over the Atlantic, Jamie felt his tee shirt lift up as two soft hands wrapped around his waist and a warm kiss tickled his neck. "I'm glad you like it, Mr. Reagan," the soon-to-be Mrs. Reagan whispered in his ear.

"Well, you know what I love?" Jamie replied before he instinctively dropped the bags in his hands, unwrapped the arms around his waist, and turned around to face his future wife to return the favor and more.

 **Jamie's daydreaming was interrupted by a horn honking in his ear because the traffic had inched forward a few feet. He rolled his eyes as he moved the Porsche closer to the car ahead and went back to recalling his pleasant memories…**

Waking up tangled in between the sheets of the largest bed he had ever slept in with Eddie felt like a dream, but it was a very sweet reality for a very grateful Jameson. After years on the beat together, they developed a unique chemistry that included silent communication, which included their shared understanding to live in the moment whenever possible. That applied now more than ever as Jamie gently nuzzled his nose through Eddie's hair and placed a light kiss on top of her head.

Jamie had a really hard time containing his excitement to spend hours in the warm Long Island sun with the woman wrapped up in his arms. He wasn't going to leave her side because they belonged together (as Erin had put it) and he wouldn't have it any other way. Jamie couldn't wait any longer, so he softly rubbed her stomach until Eddie began to stir from her slumber.

"Good morning, my Sleeping Beauty," Jamie expressed as he continued to rub her midsection because she told him that it was her favorite way to be woken up from her naturally deep sleep.

"Good morning, my Prince Charming," Eddie replied quietly with a tiny playful grin as she turned her head toward her fiancé. Jamie knew how much she loved Disney (especially the princesses), and he loved bringing a smile to her beautiful face when he applied it to their fun banter.

 **The radio switched from a smooth rock song to a hard rock song and shook Jamie from his reminiscing for a moment. He turned the volume down to ensure that Eddie didn't wake up…**

Five days away from the five boroughs went by way too fast, but they certainly enjoyed every moment. The future Mrs. Jameson Reagan ran into the ocean in her favorite rainbow bikini and started teasing him to join her. Jamie waited for her to turn around to look at the horizon before he chased after her in the knee-deep water to gather her in his arms and carry her further into the sea.

Once he let her go from his grasp in the deeper waters, Jamie wasn't done fooling around with his fiancée; he started a splashing fight that lasted for several minutes until Eddie got close enough to tackle him and playfully dunk his head into the salty water. Even as the briny water stung his eyes, there was no better feeling than fooling around with his soon-to-be wife.

Later that day, Jamie was reading a book that Eddie had found for him while she was searching for a cookbook of classic recipes because she said she wanted to learn more about cooking to make meals for them along with eventually being a bigger contributor to Sunday dinners. Just as Jamie had reached the end of another chapter, he turned to find Eddie who had been sunbathing on a towel next to his beach chair, but she wasn't there anymore.

Jamie chuckled when he found her near the edge of the water helping two little kids with their sandcastle. When he approached the structure with a grin across his face, Jamie overheard that Eddie was assisting two young girls build 'the best sandcastle ever' as one girl declared.

Jamie interrupted the conversation, "Hey, Eddie. Would you like to introduce me to your new friends?"

Eddie turned toward her fiancé as she pointed, "Sure. This is Scarlett, and that is Alaina."

Jamie looked at her in disbelief for a second due to the girls' names, but then he snapped out of it with a simple nod before he could reply, "Well, hello Scarlett and Alaina. I'm Jamie."

The young girls responded with their own greetings before they continued the interrupted conversation with Eddie about what to do next. Eddie looked like she was in her natural element whispering with the children before the girls went off to work on their 'secret project' on the far side of the castle that Jamie could not see.

"How long have you been over here?" Jamie asked.

"About a half hour. Couldn't sit still any longer and you were too engrossed in your book, so I didn't want to bother you," Eddie answered. "I was heading back into the water when these sisters asked for my opinion on their castle and then I just stayed to help them."

Jamie nodded again with a small smile across his face. Scarlett waved as Alaina yelled for them to come over to the other side. Eddie laughed as she pulled Jamie by the wrist over to the other side.

Their 'secret project' truly warmed Jamie's heart; the girls had drawn a giant heart in the side of the castle and wrote all their names inside of it. Obviously, it was Eddie's suggestion as she stood snickering next to him before they thanked the girls for their sweet gift.

The girls' parents called their names because they were leaving for the day, so the sisters ran up to Jamie and Eddie to give them hugs before running back to their parents.

"Weren't they adorable?" Eddie asked as they walked back to their spot on the beach.

"Not as cute as our kids will be," Jamie whispered before he ran ahead.

Eddie chuckled before she chased after him, "We still have to choose a name!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Still stuck in standstill traffic on the way home, Jamie continued to let his mind relive more memories of their first vacation together…**

The next morning, Jamie and Eddie decided to take two bicycles from the garage to tour around the shores of Montauk from a different perspective. Riding down the Atlantic side of Montauk was breathtaking, but it wasn't until the surroundings morphed from tourists and shore houses to simply sand and trees that Jamie verbalized his awestruck thoughts.

"What is this place? What? How'd I not know about this park?" Jamie exclaimed as they reached the shoreline at the edge of Montauk Point State Park.

"I knew you'd like it. It's Montauk Point. Beautiful, isn't it?" Eddie replied gleefully.

"That's an understatement, but nothing could compete with you," Jamie answered with a sincere smile. If they hadn't been on their bicycles, he definitely would've kissed her.

By the afternoon, they had biked through the scenic park for a few hours and returned to the shore to have a picnic. It was a simplistic lunch of sandwiches and water on a checkered blanket, but the company and backdrop made it feel out of this world.

"Thank you for planning all this, babe. You really know me too well," Jamie stated genuinely.

"Well, I knew you wouldn't admit that you needed a break from real life, but by spending even more time with you…" Eddie moved closer to her fiancé, "I felt that you needed to get away from everything after the craziness of the last few months." Jamie simply nodded because they really had no words to describe their feelings regarding the vicious attempts on their lives earlier that spring.

Eddie finished her sandwich first as usual and nestled herself comfortably against Jamie's side. He wrapped his arm around his fiancée as he ate his lunch with the other.

As she snuggled closer, she said softly, "I love you."

"I love you too," he responded while squeezing his arm tighter to bring her even closer.

After biking their way back to the house along the shoreline, Jamie and Eddie sat on the terrace to eat dinner and watch the sunset. They gazed at the sky as it changed from light blue to bright pink and orange to dark blue and full of stars while nursing a glass of wine through the evening to finish off another wonderful day in paradise.

When they went inside to get ready for bed, Eddie complained that her back still felt sore even after a warm shower before dinner. Jamie commiserated with his future wife because his hip was barking too. He went to go draw a warm bath in the large jacuzzi-style bathtub in the master bathroom, while she gathered towels and pajamas for them.

Jamie ensured the water temperature was suitable for their therapeutic needs before they both slipped in to relax. Eddie turned on the jets in the warm bath, so they could aid in relieving the soreness. He deeply appreciated how she could read his mind without him saying a word. After about 15 minutes, both felt somewhat better but still had nagging pains. They both got out of the water and toweled off before changing into their comfy pajamas.

Before getting into bed, Eddie grabbed some lotion from her toiletry bag and offered to massage Jamie's hip. He agreed but only on one condition: she would let him massage her back afterward. She bit her lip before nodding with a grateful smile across her face.

Jamie laid down on his stomach across the bed as Eddie sat along his side. She lifted his nightshirt and began to massage her fiancé's aching left hip with her chamomile-scented lotion. After several minutes of deep tissue massage, Jamie felt good as new. He thanked her with a kiss on her forehead before she laid down for her massage.

Jamie started working on Eddie's lower back with her favorite lotion, and it helped more than the warm water and jets did but the soreness persisted. After a few more minutes, Eddie decided it wasn't going to improve anymore, and they should go to bed because it was getting late. She thanked her future husband with a chaste kiss on the lips before she nuzzled herself into his side under the covers. They knew they needed rest if they were going to truly enjoy the final day of their getaway.

Jamie and Eddie chose to spend most of their last day in Montauk relaxing on the beach: splashing and tackling in the salty waters, sunbathing in the warm sun, and continuing their massages from the night before. There's a peace that had washed over them through the week, thanks to the ocean and its waves, the wind that dances across its water, and the endlessness that it possesses that can only be found in its deep blue reflection of the sky.

The happily engaged couple finished up their wonderful time on the beach with a walk along the shoreline, hand in hand as the gentle waves rolled in and out against their shoeless feet. As they strolled, her breathing echoed the sounds of the shore, and it made him drift away in the depths of their love.

They agreed on the car ride from the city that they would have an early dinner on the last night of their trip at the highly recommended seafood restaurant on the inlet of Lake Montauk before leaving for the city later that night. Eddie wore her favorite flowing red floral dress while Jamie wore a simple green polo shirt and black jeans.

Upon their arrival, Jamie told the hostess, "Party of two."

As their waiter led them to their table by the window, Eddie tugged her fiancé's arm to whisper in his ear, "The best kind when it's with you." Jamie quietly laughed in response because he couldn't have said it better.

Knowing they had an early morning shift the next day, they decided to be safe with their orders as Eddie ordered grilled shrimp and scallops while Jamie went with the grilled salmon. The food and view of the bay at sunset were well-worth the trip to the bayside of Long Island.

Jamie flirted over their seafood dinner, "Your love is like a hangover, but the only cure is drinking more of you." Eddie blushed, thanks to her future husband's sweet words. Jamie sounded like either like an award-winning poet or a drunk guy at a dive bar, but he didn't care because when he looked into her bright blue eyes, he saw all of his tomorrows.

When they got back to the house, they finished packing their bags before Jamie suggested, "Hey, why don't we take a shower together to save some water?" Eddie agreed with a sly smile, knowing that he had more than the environmental benefits on his mind. Even with their full stomachs, they decided that cleaning each other wasn't enough for the last night of their getaway from real life...

 **Jamie had tuned the radio to a station that played current pop music earlier and "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran came on, which reminded him of the final thing they did before packing up the car to leave…**

With all their bags packed by the master bedroom door and ready to put back in her Porsche, Jamie placed his hands on Eddie's hips as she was looking through the bathroom one last time to make sure they hadn't forgot anything. She turned around in his arms to figure out what he had on his mind.

"You've planned this whole trip beautifully, and I'm grateful for every moment spent with you," Jamie said softly then kissed his fiancée on the forehead, "…but I have one more thing I want to do before we leave." Jamie kissed her on the cheek before requesting, "Can you put on that white floral dress of yours that I love and meet me on the balcony?"

Eddie nodded with a genuine smile.

When she emerged from the bedroom through the sliding doors, Jamie had a sheepish grin on his face with his hands behind his back as he had changed into nicer clothes as well.

"Jamie, what are you up to? We have a morning tour tomorrow, we should have been on the road an hour ago, and I look a mess," Eddie questioned her fiancé's last-second plans.

Jamie approached her to quell her fears, "Eddie, this won't take long, and I want to repay you in a small way for everything you did to put this together." Jamie kissed her on her temple before whispering, "Besides, darling, you look perfect tonight."

As he finished complimenting her, he pulled the tiny remote from behind his back and hit 'play' on the outdoor stereo system. "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran began as Jamie gathered his fiancée in his arms and started to serenade her softly, "I found a love for me. Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead. Well, I found a girl beautiful and sweet. I never knew you were the someone waiting for me."

As they slow danced around the balcony, Eddie joined in with her angelic voice, "'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love, not knowing what it was. I will not give you up this time. But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own. And in your eyes, you're holding mine."

"Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms. Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song," Jamie sang the beginning of the chorus.

"When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath, but you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight." As Eddie finished the line, Jamie slyly winked at her; she playfully slapped his chest in return.

Jamie held her gaze as he sincerely expressed his favorite line, "Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know. She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home. I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets; to carry love, to carry children of our own." Tears welled up in both of their eyes as it set in that that line truly applied to them now.

"We are still kids, but we're so in love, fighting against all odds. I know we'll be alright this time," Eddie smiled as she sang the next line.

Jamie squeezed her hand as he continued, "Darling, just hold my hand. Be my girl, I'll be your man. I see my future in your eyes." He found peace in the way their fingers intertwined that made his heart dance and his world come alive.

"Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms. Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song," Eddie carried on with the next chorus.

Jamie grinned as he sang the most honest and 'in the moment' line of the song, "When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful… I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight."

As the instrumental commenced, Jamie took the break to engage his partner in a kiss. He loved being able to truly convey his feelings for Eddie without second guessing himself now.

When the chorus returned, Eddie continued to sing, "Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms. Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song."

Jamie finished the song with tears filling his eyes again, "I have faith in what I see. Now I know I have met an angel in person, and she looks perfect. I don't deserve this; you look perfect tonight."

When the song ended, Eddie hugged her fiancé as tightly as she could before murmuring against his shoulder, "Thank you for that dance. It was truly perfect. You ready to head home now?"

"In a minute. I just want to soak up this moment for a little while longer," Jamie reassured her before kissing her on the temple. Eddie hummed in agreement.

Jamie thought to himself, 'Love is when there are five million things you want to say to someone, but when she looked you in the eyes and held you in her arms, nothing in life matters other than being with her in that moment.' There was a sky full of stars above them, but there was only one that mattered to him. And he was the luckiest man in the world to have found his soulmate to spend the rest of his life with…

 **The traffic finally broke up, and they had finally reached the range of his favorite station. "I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing" by Aerosmith came on the radio immediately.**

To be alive and engaged to his best friend after everything that had happened was the greatest blessing he could ever receive.

They had been through a lot in the last few months, including 'way too close for comfort' attempts on both of their lives in the span of only a few weeks. He couldn't imagine losing her (especially before telling her how he truly felt) and he had done everything he possibly could to block the mind games of how Eddie would've reacted if she hadn't saved his life.

It took all his willpower to not reach over and grab her hand, even though she needed to catch up on sleep before their early tour tomorrow. Instead, he muttered his confession to her, "I wish I could tell you all the little things you do that light up my soul in such small, beautiful ways. I still don't understand how you change the rhythm of my heartbeat every night. Just because I know what you look like doesn't mean you don't still take my breath away. I feel more comfortable in my own skin when I am beside you. You've become my go-to person for all things big and small, for apart we both have some but together we have it all. Living with you now has made me question if I had ever lived before I met you. You turn my worry into excitement, for I know this journey will be filled with surprises but having you by my side will be the forever constant."

It would definitely be a rude awakening for both of them, but it'll hopefully be a quiet day within the confines of the 12th precinct.


	5. Chapter 5

Unfortunately, their first shift back from their vacation was not a quiet morning in the 12th Precinct. Jamie and Eddie were welcomed back by an armed robbery at a bank. Twelve David were the first on the scene, but the cavalry of fellow NYPD officers was not far behind.

Jamie was tending to a Good Samaritan who was shot in the leg while trying to stop the robbery as Eddie was cuffing one of the perps they took down only a few feet away.

One perp had miraculously found a closet in the back of the bank and locked it from the inside to hide from the cops until they cleared and retreated from the vault to help with the perps and victims in the bank lobby. When he heard the voices move away, he opened the door with his weapon drawn.

The other cops had taken down the other two perps as well and thought the fourth had escaped before they had covered all the exits. No witnesses could describe the fourth perp because they all put their heads down and stayed as still as possible once the heroic hostage was shot.

Eddie luckily happened to look up just as the perp was moving out from his cover and pointed his weapon at Jamie's back. With the perp already cuffed and subdued, Eddie sprang into action to protect her partner and yelled to warn Jamie as she jumped in front of him when the shot was fired.

When Eddie falls to the cold floor, she rolls over to find Jamie leaning over her as other cops ambush the fourth perp to eliminate the threat. Jamie and Eddie are both in shock from what just transpired, trying to push away the fear of the worst to promptly respond. They start rapidly whispering each other's names to reassure the other, but the newly engaged couple also needs to confirm that this nightmare is actually happening after the heavenly week they just spent together.

Jamie frantically examines his fiancée to find any potential wounds. He doesn't notice anything wrong from the chest down, but when he reaches her shoulder, he notices that she's bleeding through the sleeve of her uniform beyond the edge of her bulletproof vest. Jamie calls out for someone to call in a 10-13 and put a rush on the incoming ambulance.

Eddie hadn't realized she had been hit due to the adrenaline of the situation, but her eyes start to fill with tears when she hears Jamie's stressed commands and watches his countenance switch from anxious to anguished. Jamie tries to reassure her with his words, but his face says otherwise; he puts pressure on the wound to her right shoulder as she starts to hiss in agony.

She lifts her left arm to grab his wrist and squeezes it to show them both that it'll be okay; they'll make it through this as they always have. As Jamie feels the pressure on his wrist, he looks with Eddie's eyes and reads her lips whisper "I love you." Tears begin to fall from his face onto her uniform as Jamie can't form words from the overwhelming rush of emotions.

It seems like an eternity before the ambulance arrives and the EMTs take Eddie on the short ride over to St. Irene's Hospital.

* * *

The emergency room doors fly open as Jamie runs through searching for his wounded fiancée. Out of the corner of his eye, he catches the gurney racing toward the operating room. He sprints down the hallway to follow close behind.

"Eddie… Eddie! Eddie!" Jamie's yelps echo throughout the entire floor.

One of the nurses reminds Eddie to keep breathing, to which she weakly responds, "I need Jamie."

As the gurney pushes through the doors into the operating room, Jamie screams her name twice more before Danny Reagan and another nurse intercept his distraught younger brother like Jamie did when his late wife Linda was shot a few years before.

"That's my fiancée!" Jamie yells as he tries to push past his older brother and nearly succeeds.

The lone remaining nurse interjects, "No! No, Officer! No!"

"That's my fiancée!" Jamie repeats his desperate plea.

The nurse acknowledges him, "I know! I heard you, but you cannot go in there!"

"She's my fiancée, so why the hell not?" Jamie was not taking no for an answer.

The nurse tries to divert the conversation to get the answer she needs, "I know, but you just can't… I have to ask you: is there any possibility that she is pregnant?"

Danny loosens his grip around his brother, so he could properly answer the question. Jamie is stunned by the question but responds swiftly, "No! Just please let me go in and see her!"

"You can't! You can't!" the nurse pleads.

Jamie almost breaks through his older brother's arms again as he tries to not break down, "Let me go in and see her!"

The nurse shouts, "You cannot go in there!"

Danny once again holds his brother back in a bear hug as he reassures him, "Hey kid, it's gonna be okay."

"Fine… Fine, fine!" Jamie puts his hands up.

The nurse continues, "We are doing everything we can…"

Jamie breaks free from Danny's embrace for a moment before the elder Reagan regains control, "Hey!"

"Officer Reagan, no! We are doing all we can, okay? I will send a doctor out when we know something!" the nurse concludes before heading back into the operating room.

Danny hugs his younger brother as tight as possible as he says into his ear, "Come on, Jamie… Don't worry, they got her."

Tears begin to form in his eyes as Jamie tries to breathe his way through the helplessness and frustration before he released his unexpressed feelings into Danny's shoulder as if Eddie could hear him, "I love you, too."

* * *

A little while later in the hospital waiting room, Jamie has his head in his hands as he desperately waits for news about Eddie.

Danny and Erin Reagan sit on either side of their younger brother in the long row of attached seats.

"Hey," Danny breaks the silence as Erin rubs their younger brother's back.

"Hey… Eddie's gonna be okay… Right?" Jamie utters, hoping for reassurance from his older siblings.

"Of course," Erin answers calmly.

"How do you know?" Jamie's voice breaks.

"I just know, alright?" Danny pats his brother on the shoulder.

Jamie gives his brother a dirty look, "Seriously? That's it?"

"That's all I got, kiddo," Danny replied.

Erin interjects, "Well, we also spoke to the hospital administrator. He said that Eddie's in there with the best."

"Good. Thank you," Jamie is finally able to take a deep breath, but then another thought crosses his mind. "But what if she isn't okay?"

Understanding their brother's struggle, Danny and Erin rub Jamie's shoulders as they say in unison, "You can't think that way."

"I don't wanna think that way, but—," the youngest Reagan weakly responds.

"Then don't. Come on," the elder Reagan brother commands.

Erin chimes in, "Listen to Danny. They would've said something by now if something wasn't okay."

"I guess…" Jamie groans.

"Can I get you anything?" Erin asks.

"A cup of coffee would be wonderful," Jamie answers.

"Coming right up," she responds before getting up from her seat and walking away.

Henry Reagan walks over and takes Erin's place next to Jamie before inquiring, "So, you were saying it looked like she was protecting you?"

Jamie scoffs, "Yeah, this one's on me. I didn't make sure that we had thoroughly cleared the bank before aiding that victim, and Eddie…" Jamie continues under his breath, "…she had my back."

Henry wisely states, "Well, thank God for her incredible instincts, but that's nonsense about this being on you. You were doing your duty, and she protected her partner in the line of duty. End of story."

Jamie tries to respond, "But…"

"No buts, kid. You would've done the same thing," Danny interjects, even though he understands his emotions all too well.

A doctor walks into the waiting room, "Officer Reagan?"

Jamie jumps up and walks over as he asks, "How bad is it, doc?"

"She's resting comfortably now, but—."

"Just tell me what's wrong," Jamie pleads.

"I think you should follow me, Officer," the doctor replies.


	6. Chapter 6

Walking from the waiting room to Eddie's room, Jamie Reagan follows the doctor for what feels like an eternity before he stops and opens a door for him. Jamie simply nods to thank the doctor as he turns into the room with the door closing quietly behind him.

When he sees his fiancée for the first time since she was hissing in pain on the bank floor, tears begin to form in his eyes because Eddie looks so peaceful resting in the hospital bed even with right shoulder heavily bandaged. Jamie approaches the left side of her bed to inch a chair closer, so he can hold her hand until she wakes up from the anesthesia.

As Eddie begins to stir, Jamie is eagerly waiting by her side, gently squeezing her left hand to reassure her that everything is okay. She whispers hoarsely, "Jamie…"

With glossy hazel eyes, Jamie responds by moving a strand of dirty blonde hair from in front of her eyes and using the pad of his thumb to wipe away the streaks from her dried tears. Jamie takes a deep breath before replying, "Even when I can't form words, I want you to know … that my heart … calls out your name," he sniffles, "… every time we are danger … or you are in pain." Tears begin to fall from Jamie's eyes as he realizes how truly grateful he is that nothing tragic happened earlier that day.

Just after Jamie stops crying and wipes his own tears away before Eddie squeezes his hand, the doctor knocks on the door and opens it to update the newly engaged couple on Eddie's status.

"So besides removing the bullet, we ran some tests to make sure there was nothing else going on beyond the muscle damage to your shoulder," the doctor flatly stated. "They all came back normal… except one."

With potential worst-case scenarios racing through their minds, Jamie and Eddie look at each other with concern before returning their gaze back to the doctor in front of them. Jamie squeezes her hand to reassure her, but he also wants to let her know that she should speak because he can't form words at the moment.

Expecting a terrible answer, Eddie asks, "What's the problem, doc?"

The doctor smiles as he replies, "Oh… it's not a problem." Jamie and Eddie's countenance shifts from anxious to confused. The doctor continues, "Congratulations, you're pregnant, only a few weeks along."

Observing the couple's stunned expressions, the doctor flatly says, "I'll come back in a few hours to check on you again," before quickly turning around and leaving the room.

Neither Jamie nor Eddie knows what to say; they just shift their gaze between staring at the door and each other for a few minutes. Once the reality starts to set in, Eddie shakily breaks the silence, "I have no clue how this happened…"

Jamie answers, "I don't either…"

"Between condoms and my IUD, I didn't think this was possible…"

"Yeah, but it'll be okay… I mean we are supposed to celebrate this, right? …Even if it's totally unexpected?"

"I know… it's just a lot to process after what happened…"

"Everything happens for a reason, so maybe this was just meant to be in some crazy way."

"I suppose. It just changes a lot of things, you know?"

"Well, it doesn't change one thing," Jamie takes her left hand in both of his and looks deep into his fiancée's eyes, with his voice shaking and eyes filling with tears, "Eddie… I, um… I could've… I could've lost you… and our… our child…" Now on the verge of breaking down, he tries to keep it together as he continues, "But you know… what it made me think about? That there's nothing I regret more… than waiting so long… to tell you that…" He has never been this overwhelmed in his life. "That I… I love you… for the first time… because I wanted… to tell you… years ago… but I couldn't… not really sure why… but I'll… I'll never take it for granted… again…"

Jamie tries to take a deep breath of relief after his admission pours out of him, but he is unable to do so as he retracts his hands to cover his face before leaning over her bedside. The release of his pent-up feelings leads to a reaction from him resembling an avalanche that Eddie has never seen before. Eddie reaches out her healthy arm to rub her fiancé's back to reassure him that his feelings are valid and everything is okay.

After giving Jamie a moment to relax again, Eddie suggests, "Maybe you should go for a walk? Go get some fresh air?"

Jamie hesitates before pleading, "But I don't wanna leave your side again…"

"I'm not going anywhere, babe." She reaches out for his hand and squeezes it again before continuing. "I'll be right here when you get back. We can talk all night long when you get back if you want."

"Alright, fine. I'll be back soon," Jamie gets up from the chair and moves it away from the bedside.

"Before you leave, can you hand me my phone?"

"Sure." Jamie hands Eddie her cell phone that was out of her reach.

"You might as well get some food too. Maybe grab me something from the cafeteria?" Eddie says with a smile.

"Okay, I'll do that." Jamie reluctantly listens to her because she knows him so well. They both need some time to get their thoughts in order.

Not long after Jamie leaves, there's another knock on the door. Eddie assumes it's a nurse, but they don't come in immediately.

"Come in," Eddie says after waiting a moment.

She immediately recognizes the towering figure who walks into the room. It's none other than the Police Commissioner and her future father-in-law, Frank Reagan.

"Why do I keep seeing you like this?" Frank asks as he walks toward her bedside to sit in the chair that Jamie vacated.

"I don't know. I'm afraid it's just a hazard of the job as they say," Eddie answers, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay and won't miss family dinner this weekend," Frank responds with a smile.

"Wouldn't wanna miss it," Eddie laughs.

"Everyone's so worried and out in the waiting room, waiting for news and the chance to see you… just so you know," Frank says as he takes her left hand in his and squeezes.

Eddie simply nodded as she was grateful for how welcoming the Reagans had been to her since her first family dinner.

"I don't think I need to give you the spiel again when it comes to this stuff, right?"

"I think I'm good," Eddie says with a smile.

"Well, I hope this doesn't change anything for you, given your history on and off the job," Frank states.

Eddie knew it wasn't a good time to bring up the fact that she just found out she was pregnant, considering Frank had made it clear to Jamie that he was most concerned about them continuing to ride together after their engagement for their potential kids if they both happened to be taken out in the same action in the line of duty. She decided that they could tell everyone at Sunday dinner if that was okay with her fiance. Hopefully, the reality would set in for them by that point.

Bringing Eddie back to reality, "We are all here for you and Jamie. Just know that you don't have to do everything on your own," Frank said before getting up to leave her to her thoughts again.

His words set in and reminded her of one of her favorite songs; she started to tear up as he turned to leave and she just blurted out, "I'm pregnant!"

Frank turned around again and approached his tearful future daughter-in-law again, but he didn't say anything this time. He just took her hand and squeezed it before kissing her forehead.

After giving her a moment to compose herself, Frank simply says, "Your secret is safe with me; I won't even tell Jamie that I know. I'm good at acting surprised when I already know something."

Eddie had to chuckle at that last part as Frank stood up and turned around to head back to the waiting room this time.


	7. Chapter 7

With this life-altering revelation, Jamie and Eddie consider how this changes things, especially the status of their well-established partnership on the job and their newfound relationship off the job. It's obviously a wonderful blessing that will enrich their lives for the better but processing it after what happened that morning is challenging, to say the least. Breaking the news to the rest of their family (Reagans plus Eddie's parents) will be interesting too, considering they haven't even finished planning their wedding yet.

Jamie decides against the cafeteria because he knows the choices would be limited, so he goes to a place right across the street from the hospital to surprise Eddie with some of her favorite cuisine. As he waits for their order, a somewhat familiar song starts to play…

Eddie lays in her hospital bed, her mind wandering to all sorts of places. Frank's words are still bouncing around her head: 'Just know that you don't have to do everything on your own.'

Eddie picks up her phone and starts to look through her notifications. One catches her eye: a text message from Kara Walsh. 'Did I miss you chasing Jamie's Chevelle?'

Eddie is confused by the random text, but then she remembers the meaning behind it. Kara's been on vacation and must be getting home today, so she isn't aware of the incident that morning. When the three of them were last together, Jamie and Eddie were bantering about who would win a drag race between her Porsche and his Chevelle; Kara sided with Jamie.

Eddie starts to type out her response, 'Hope u enjoyed ur trip. No I didn't win yet but u still missed a lot. Lmk when I can call u.'

Eddie finally connects the dots between the coincidental lines floating around in her brain and pulls up the lyric video to one of her jams on YouTube…

 **We'll do it all**

 **Everything**

 **On our own**

It takes a moment for Jamie to recognize the song as the lyrics begin, but Eddie's eyes tear up immediately.

 **We don't need**

 **Anything**

 **Or anyone**

Eddie starts to cry because of Frank's comment.

 **If I lay here**

 **If I just lay here**

 **Would you lie with me**

 **And just forget the world?**

They both remind themselves how Jamie always says his favorite part of the job is rescuing a kid from danger.

 **I don't quite know**

 **How to say**

 **How I feel**

They both get chills; this song coming up right now is really eerie.

 **Those three words**

 **Are said too much**

 **They're not enough**

Jamie starts to cry because he didn't say those words earlier that morning.

 **If I lay here**

 **If I just lay here**

 **Would you lie with me**

 **And just forget the world?**

They both start to recall the many moments they've had cases involving children from missing baby to lost guardians, from vehicle accidents to custody cases.

 **Forget what we're told**

 **Before we get too old**

 **Show me a garden**

 **That's bursting into life**

Jamie knows what he's going to say; Eddie moves her left hand over her abdomen.

 **Let's waste time**

 **Chasing cars**

 **Around our heads**

Eddie laughs at how crazy this song is making her feel.

 **I need your grace**

 **To remind me**

 **To find my own**

They're both amazed at how they were able to keep it together to support each other.

 **If I lay here**

 **If I just lay here**

 **Would you lie with me**

 **And just forget the world?**

They both had almost forgotten the real world during the surreal events of that day.

 **Forget what we're told**

 **Before we get too old**

 **Show me a garden**

 **That's bursting into life**

They both knew they would be great parents even without any true experience.

 **All that I am**

 **All that I ever was**

 **Is here in your perfect eyes**

 **They're all I can see**

They both hoped that their child had the other's beautiful eyes.

 **I don't know where**

 **Confused about how as well**

 **Just know that these things**

 **Will never change for us at all**

Jamie picks up their order.

 **If I lay here**

 **If I just lay here**

 **Would you lie with me**

 **And just forget the world?**

When the song ends, Jamie runs as fast as he can to be by his fiancée's side again; Eddie anxiously awaits her fiancé's return…

When Jamie returns out of breath, they are both smiling with happy tears in their eyes. In his hand, Jamie has a huge bag of Chinese food, fortune cookies and all. "Decided to skip the long line for crappy cafeteria food and go for the good stuff."

Eddie chuckles, "I think we've both had enough green jello for the rest of our lives."

Jamie walks over to the side of his fiancée's bed and puts the food down on the table before he nuzzles his nose in her hair and kisses her cheek; Jamie takes her hand in his as he sits in the chair again and explains that everything will work out as it always does for them: "Tomorrow will be better than yesterday. I'm excited to meet our child. I couldn't imagine starting a family with anyone else."

Jamie kisses her on the lips as Eddie lets her happy tears fall from her eyes. As Jamie wipes them away, she says sweetly, "I love the way you say tomorrow like there's so much room left for us to grow."

Jamie says with a huge grin on his face, "Well, believe it. Because this is the beginning of the next chapter of our lives together, and I've never been more excited." Jamie paused before continuing, "This road will be long, but it will be the greatest adventure of them all… I can't wait to meet the next little Reagan."

Eddie's smile grows across her face as it reflects in her voice, "Me either. I love you."

Jamie moved the hospital blanket out of the way, so he could kiss her nonexistent belly. He lifted his head and replaced it with his hand, rubbing where he left the kiss. "I love you both, too."

~FIN~


End file.
